


The Art of Seduction

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, Seducing Wonho, Shy wonho, Smut, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, dom reader, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: You seduce the cute boy at the gym, whom you fell for harder than you should've.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> call me a poetic genius for this one

Your relationship was nothing more than stolen glances and dazed touches, your hand grazing his arm as you walk past him in the gym. It was impossible to not notice your stares through the mirror as you watched his body contort in concentration.

He didn’t dare look back, too scared his mind would linger on, falling deeper into the hold you had on him. It was always you, the only person on his mind when he touched himself on lonely nights and that made it so much harder to see you the next day.

It took you one minute to slip your number into his coat and two more for it to be saved in his phone.

Sitting there in his room he thought about all the things he could tell you, how much he wanted you, how much he needed you, but these thoughts never left his mind.

 **“Can I come over?”,** the bold words made his blood run faster, spellbound fingers typing the three-letter response.

And here you were, mustering him as he sat on his couch and you sat on a chair across from him, sipping the tea he had made you.

His palms were sweaty as they ran up and down his thighs, eyes darting around the room to look at anything that wasn’t you. Every minute of silence that passed by made him sink deeper into the leather, legs shaking as the anticipation made it impossible to stay calm.

You rest the cup on the little table, making your way over to the timid figure, he looked so weak now in this private setting. Lifting up his chin with your pointer finger he finally dares to look you in the eyes, heart skipping a beat.

**“Tell me, have you ever been seduced by a woman?”**

He was trembling, gulping down the product of your intimidating presence. You stroke his cheek, leaning in till your lips linger in front of his.

**“May I be the first?”**

He nods, pupils blown as you close the gap between your mouths, engulfing him in a long kiss that would linger on in the air. He leans forward, needing more of your skin on his.

**“You don’t need to be scared; I’m going to take good care of you.”**

You gently press him back into the couch, taking a seat on his lap as your lips trail down his neck, hand lingering in his hair to pull his head back for more leverage. A shy moan rolls off his lips as you bite down on his soft skin, his first sound of the evening.

As you mouth is focused on marking hi as yours, your let your hand travel down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. You let the shirt glide over his shoulder and down his back, leaning back to admire what he worked for so many days of the week.

**“You’re so gorgeous!”**

He bites his lip, looking down to where your finger was teasing the skin along his pants. His nipples were as pink as his cheeks and as hard as the bulge that grew inside his pants as your tongue circles around the little nub.

His back arched off the couch, pressing against your wet digit as his sensitivity made him both cute and whimpering. Your gentle hand calms him down, resting on his chest.

**“Are you okay? Do you want me to go on?”**

_“Yes, please.”_

His neediness made him more confident in his desires, wanting nothing more than for your hand to sink below his belt.

You slowly open his pants, pulling them down as best as you could in your seated position. His cock matched the rest of his body in size, falling against his stomach when you pull him out from under his restraints.

Your thumb brushes up a prominent vein, making him shiver, a trembling moan leaving his lips. His thighs shake violently against your leg as your let your thumb dance around his tip, lightly rubbing against his slit. When you finally wrap your hand around his cock his arms fall flat against the couch, toes curling inwards as your teasing touches make him feel like he is losing his mind.

The pleasure tickles up his spine as your palm kneads his tip carefully, catching and spreading any precum along his length so it wouldn’t taint his blushing torso.

The reality of you being here, taking care of him like he had dreamed of for so long slowly dawned on him and it made his orgasm roll in so much quicker.

But he didn’t want to cum, he couldn’t, too scared you’d leave him when he did.

He fights back tears, glassy eyes hiding behind his hair as every touch of you, every squeeze made him sadder.

The second you notice the wet trail on his cheek you halt all of your movements.

**“What’s wrong baby? Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?”**

He plays with his fingers, gulping down a whine.

_“Are you- are you going to leave me again?”_

He sounded so broken, so scared and you could only imagine the pain he must’ve gone through in the past. You lift his head, kissing away the tears before you lay another deep kiss upon his lips. As you pull away you let you thumb rest on his trembling lip.

**“Never baby, don’t you see all of those beautiful marks I left on your skin? They mean that you are mine now and I am never going to let go of you again.”**

The smile that broke through his cry made you blurt out a confession, the three words colouring his mind as you go back to work on his cock.

He lets his head fall against your shoulder and you can feel him smiling on as his cock is throbbing against your palm, beating as fast as his heart.

**“It’s all good, you are safe with me, just let yourself fall into my arms.”**

You rub him faster, squeezing out his answer as he moans into the fabric of your shirt, allowing himself to cum into your hand.

He was high on love and pleasure and it was the best feeling he had ever felt.

As you pull him in for one more kiss, you repeat the binding words.

**“I love you.”**


End file.
